castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Inventing the Girl
Inventing the Girl is the third episode of of the second season of Castle. Summary When Jenna McBoyd, a young up-and-coming model, is found stabbed with a strange object in a fountain, Castle and Beckett are forced to explore the cut throat world of fashion modeling. Meanwhile, Alexis reconnects with her old baby-sitter, and Ryan and Esposito discover an amusing secret about Beckett. Recap It’s Fashion Week in New York City and model, Jenna McBoyd, is found dead in a fountain. Beckett and Castle head to designer Teddy Farrow’s fashion show. Jenna worked for Teddy, as does her friend and fellow model, Sierra Goodwin. Teddy says Jenna seemed agitated lately, which Sierra attributes to the fact that Jenna was about to be announced as the new face of the Teddy Farrow collection. That’s a pretty high-pressure gig. A beautiful model named Rina approaches Castle, claiming to know him, but he’s clueless as to how. She gives him her number and Castle later discovers that Rina used to be Alexis’ babysitter. They used to watch High School Musical together. Rina and Alexis, that is. Not Castle. At least, we assume not Castle. Jenna’s husband, Travis, is convinced she was killed by a stalker they’d reported to the police. Ryan and Esposito find a discarded package for a digital camera memory card on the rooftop where the stalker was seen. Fingerprints show it belonged to Will James, who has prior restraining orders against him. The team heads to James’ apartment, where they find a photo of Jenna McBoyd. But stalker boy’s alibi checks out. Bummer. Travis tells them about Wyatt Monroe, a fashion photographer with whom Jenna had a fight. Castle and Beckett question Wyatt at a posh party where Teddy Farrow has announced Sierra Goodwin as the new face of his line. Castle speculates that perhaps Sierra murdered Jenna in order to usurp her place as Teddy Farrow’s favorite model. Rina lets them know that Sierra has a reputation for sabotaging other models. It turns out that Sierra hired Will James to stalk Jenna, hoping to scare her out of the modeling industry. She also received a supply of an amphetamine from him, which Sierra used to dose Jenna and make her paranoid. Sierra says she had nothing to do with the murder but knows who Jenna left the party with the night she was killed: Wyatt Monroe. Wyatt had previously sabotaged photos of Jenna in an effort to get Jenna to sleep with him. Apparently, if models have sex with this slimeball, he flicks the pics that can make them stars. It seems that Jenna had agreed to go home with Wyatt the night she was killed. Beckett and Castle discover that Wyatt’s alibi for the night doesn’t check out and they confront him at his loft. Castle spots Jenna’s shoes under Wyatt’s couch, while Beckett notices an award missing on Wyatt’s shelf—an award that would exactly fit the fatal stab wound on Jenna’s body. It seems that our team has their man. Wyatt admits that Jenna came back to his place but says that she was trying to trap him. She was recording their conversation to prove that he was forcing her to give him sex in exchange for good photos. When Wyatt caught on as to what Jenna was doing, she grabbed the award, broke it and used it to scare him off as she left the loft. Beckett has Wyatt locked up, but just to be certain, she tracks down Jenna’s new cell phone, which she used to record the encounter with Wyatt. What they find on that cell phone is startling. They bring in Jenna’s husband Travis and play the cell phone recording for him. The recording reveals that Travis had followed Jenna to Wyatt’s loft. Sierra had called, as a friend, and told Travis that she was worried that Jenna and Wyatt were more than friends. Jealous and convinced she’d cheated on him; Travis confronted Jenna outside Wyatt's apartment and killed her with the broken award she had swiped from Wyatt. Beckett plays the part of the recording from Wyatt’s loft, showing that Jenna had stayed faithful and only wanted to go home to her husband. Travis crumbles, realizing that he’s killed the woman who was true to him, and confesses. Meanwhile, Sierra and Wyatt haven't escaped scott-free. Modelling is a very small community, and Teddy Farrow will make sure that neither of them ever find work in the industry again. Castle heads home to his family, where Rina stops by, but not to see Castle. Seeing how alone and under pressure these young models are, Castle invited her over to see Alexis for a movie night. It’s going to be a High School Musical marathon. Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jeffrey Pierce as Wyatt Monroe * Matt Barr as Travis McBoyd * Torrey DeVitto as Sierra Goodwin * Shanna Collins as Rina * Julian Sands as Teddy Farrow * Jon Fleming as Will James * Candice Patton as Young Woman * Jason E. Kelley as Event Organizer * Paul Diaz as Young Man Quotes :Beckett: I am the inspiration. I should be reading it before a reporter does. :Castle: Why didn't you just say something? :Beckett: Why didn't you just give it to me? :Castle: Why didn't you just ask? :Beckett: Why didn't it occur to you? :Castle: You'll have it by tomorrow. Featured Music *"We Swing" - Jaconfetti *"My Personal Moon" - Madison Park Trivia *Will James was to be charged with stalking Jenna; however, although Castle and Beckett had proven that Sierra had written the letters with him, Beckett later implies that, apart from destroying her career, Sierra will get off completely. This seems to also include her dosing Jenna with illegal drugs, also a crime. *'Watch for': While reviewing the murder scene, a billboard for the Metropolitan American Dance Theater is visible. MADT was the charity at the center of the string of home invasions in Home Is Where the Heart Stops. *Beckett spent a summer modeling sportswear when she was seventeen. *After a bad day, Castle says that Nikki Heat would "Go home, pour a stiff drink, run a hot bath, read a good book." Beckett's date in the next episode, Fool Me Once... is exactly that. 203 Category:Season 2